Negima!: Chronicles of the Uchiha
by Endogetsu
Summary: Perhaps it was the higher powers messing around too much with the world's affairs, or simply an irregular occurance...but Uchiha Itachi was sure that the Gods must have been against him when he somehow ended up landing himself in an all-girls school.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!**

**Summary: Having fallen in battle against his little brother, Uchiha Itachi was sure that he could finally achieve peace in death. However, death had seemingly eluded him again, and he now finds himself in a new world…**

**Okay, now in order for any pairings with Itachi to work, I will most likely make the girls slightly older than cannon, or I could pair him up with some of the older cast like Shizuna, Nekane, Takane (I don't exactly know how old she is) etc. Your choice readers: just say what you prefer in the reviews and I'll work with what you give me.**

**Negi's pairings will most likely remain the same.**

**Chapter 1: A Strange New Land and A New Job.**

His body was aching, battered, and bloody as he willed himself to move forward. His vision had been stripped of him cruelly and now he could only make out blurs through his cursed eyes.

"Eyes…my…eyes…give them…to…me…" His deep voice eerily echoed through the barren wasteland of what used to be a former forest if the burnt out trees were of any indication. He was currently advancing on his opponent, who was too shocked and scared to move as he backed up against a large slab of concrete.

"All…mine…" He pressed his hand closer towards his opponents pitch black eyes, which widened dramatically the closer the man got. Just as he was about to pluck the first eye from his opponent…

***POKE!***

His opponent could only stare with shock at this action, for it was one that he had experienced numerous times back when he was a child…when they were once brothers that lived happily. The little tap to the forehead was somewhat symbolic between them.

Then, the man smiled. A smile so innocent, so carefree, that it shocked the younger boy at the sight. Surely this was an act…he had not seen that smile on his brother's face since…he couldn't even remember! He could only watch as blood seeped from the man's eyes, making it appear as if he were crying tears of red. His mouth began to move.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" The man said and the now named Sasuke froze once he realised what was happening. "There won't be a next time…" With that, the man's smile slowly disappeared from his face and he slumped forward…

!

He fell straight into the arms of his younger brother Sasuke, who was too shell-shocked to do anything and the man promptly fell to the ground while Sasuke sat down next to him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered to the now named Itachi, who's eyes had gone completely white with lifelessness as he stared straight up at the sky, with zero movement in his body. "ITAAACCCCHIIIIIII!" He roared to the heavens, his goal now complete.

He had completed his revenge…he had killed the one who slayed his own kin, who had taken his family away from him.

The last thing that Sasuke saw before blacking out, was a strange orange spiral mask and a cloak of black and red appear out of nowhere.

Itachi simply lay there, dead to the world…

* * *

Nobody really knew how much time had passed after these events. Many historic actions had been recorded down into history as the Elemental Nations thrived.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had become the next Hokage of Konohagakure-no-sato, the village in the leaves. In time, he eventually succeeded in bringing down the tyrant known as Uchiha Madara, who had plotted to capture the tailed beasts for his own twisted plans, but sadly this did not come without sacrifice.

Uchiha Madara had succeeded partially in his goals, capturing both Naruto and the other last remaining jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, in a sweep along with his 'subordinate' Yakushi Kabuto, who resurrected multiple shinobi of varying talents to create Madara's army…including one Uchiha Itachi.

The extraction of the eight tailed beast went off rather smoothly despite the lack of members to channel chakra into the process. Madara's own foul variation of the energy was enough to seal it away in the Gedo Mazo statue, causing another of its many eyes to open and the host of the eight tailed beast, Killer Bee, sadly perished in the process.

The last one, Naruto, proved to be much more stubborn than originally thought. Due to the fact that he had created a new seal, Madara's original extraction technique failed and only managed to secure a slight portion of the nine tailed fox's chakra. Still, this was enough, for once the sky darkened and thunder roared from the heavens, everyone would remember that horrid day…even the puppets of Yakushi Kabuto, who were only alive to see it thanks to his depraved resurrection technique, Edo Tensei would remember the sight that graced their undead eyes.

The Jubi, otherwise known as the Ten-tailed beast, erupted from the moon itself, scattering debris and dark matter across the world with its fierce roar, bathing the planet with extremely negative emotions. Ten menacing tails waved ominously in front of a sea of fire, smashing into moutains, ripping up trees, and causing fierce tsunamis. A giant strangely patterned eye was all that could be seen of its form, for the rest was pure black…like its disgusting, evil soul.

This was where the details got sketchy in the history books, for nobody had suspected that one Uchiha Sasuke, world wide criminal, would ultimately attack Madara in his moment of weakness in trying to become the next jinchuuriki of the monster.

"This…is my fight, you old relic of the past!" Sasuke had practically hissed at the time. "We don't need you to interfere!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke had (albeit temporarily) rejoined the side of his former friend Naruto, both charging up their most powerful techniques to use on Madara, who was still weakened and chakra-drained after his second failed attempt at containing the beast and was therefore left without any guards to call upon.

There was no body of Uchiha Madara. And Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke would be quick to resume their battle once again, a fight so vicious and violent that several tears in the world's atmosphere had formed…and sadly, neither warrior survived the bout, both perishing in the arms of their loved ones as the heavens cried for the painful losses in tears of rain.

...And it was through one of these supernatural tears in the very fabric of time and space, that a condemned and wronged soul would get his second chance at true happiness once more.

* * *

He was supposed to be dead. Why was he still here, in the land of the living? He could only remember vague snippets of his previous battle with his younger brother and…

Those eyes. Those goddamn snake-like eyes that he had come to loathe over the coming years had somehow escaped the prison he had contained them in. It was only until he saw a wisp of silver hair that he realised that this wasn't the man he hated so much, Orochimaru the snake sannin, but his protégé…Yakushi Kabuto.

Things got hazy for Itachi then, as all he could see for a long time was wood, most likely the wood of the coffin he was trapped inside. He recognised the technique of course, how could he not? It was after all, one of the most infamous kinjutsu to have ever come out of Konohagakure, created by the Second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, which was then stolen by Orochimaru.

He never expected that any technique could bring him back from the dead, and in pristine condition too, for his sight and his disease had been somehow miraculously cured upon his 'rebirth'. His first feeling was mild elation that he was alive and not ill, and that he actually could look out for his little brother once more…until he realised the situation after being released temporarily from Kabuto's control, causing him to realise that he was now naught but a puppet on the snake's strings.

That monster causing chaos, death and destruction in the background was perhaps the most terrifying that Uchiha Itachi had ever seen. He knew a lot about the tailed beasts of course…but to see this twisted thing in front of him…well, it repulsed him. Also, learning that his little brother had died at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto didn't help either.

He didn't bear any ill will towards that hyperactive boy. No, if he was able to get Sasuke to change sides again then it allowed his soul to rest easy knowing that his little brother had someone to call a best friend. A rival. Someone who would put his life on the line to keep him safe…something that he failed in at all aspects.

'What is my purpose now?' He thought sullenly to himself. Indeed, now that he had successfully been able to die at the hands of his little brother yet somehow ended up being reborn, he found that his life here was now meaningless, an empty existence doomed to wander the world as nothing more than a still living corpse…

?

Itachi tilted one of his eyebrows in a confused manner at the…rather bizarre looking thing in front of him.

He had never seen anything like it before, and it looked far too real to be a genjutsu, he even tried using his Sharingan eyes on the thing yet found that they were being repelled by its attempt to see through it.

It looked like a strange black hole in the sky, as if someone had taken a kunai and hacked wildly at it in the air. It also seemed to be pulling something in…

!

Itachi's eyes widened once he realised what it was sucking in…it was trying to get to him! Flailing slightly in mild panic, clinging to the grass in some attempt to stay on the ground, Itachi was forced to watch as his hands slipped through the blades of green and get forcefully lifted off the ground into the black hole…

Before he succumbed to the land of unconsciousness as he travelled through this oppressive void space, his last sight was what appeared to be an unusually large tree in full bloom…with the petals emitting a strange yet stunning reddish glow as he neared it...

*THUMP!*

"EEHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY GET HELP!" The scream of a young girl's voice dulled out the rest of his senses as he bounced off of the tree's branches, landing face first on the ground. "SOMEONE'S UNCONSCIOUS OVER HERE!"

Blissful silence followed as he felt his body get lifted from the ground.

* * *

Some time later…

"…Stable…life si…normal…" The voice of a woman stirred Itachi from his slumber, causing his eyes to slowly open.

"Shizuna-sen…take…hospital?" A younger girls voice, most likely a teenager's if the pitch was of any indication. Also, the voices seemed to be getting clearer with each passing second.

"Ohohohoho! I don't think there will be any reason for that." An old man's chuckle reverberated throughout the room. "It would seem that our slumbering guest is indeed awake." Itachi cursed to himself. Perhaps his acting skills were slipping if an old man could see through them...

"Urgh…" Itachi grumbled, shielding his eyes from the bright light that seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Ako-chan, could you please go and lower the lights for me? I don't think our guest appreciates it." The woman, Shizuna if he heard correctly, asked the young girl kindly. The girl quickly moved to do as she was ordered.

"Ah…" A small, barely noticeable sigh of content escaped Itachi's lips as the room finally dulled down to a duller shade. He could now fully open his eyes, getting a good look at the room and its inhabitants.

'This must be a hospital of sorts.' Itachi concluded, seeing the multitude of different beds strung around the large room. '…It reminds me of the Konoha academy infirmary.' Indeed, his time spent in said hospital after playful brawls with his family members when he was very young often resulted him being confined to a bed and only silent observation as an activity…of course, that banter stopped after the Kyuubi attack. Not wanting to reminisce on bad memories, Itachi decided to take a look at the others in the room.

The occupants of the room were two women, one closer to his age with long teal coloured hair and brown eyes hidden behind small spectacles. The other was younger than him by a few years, with bluish-silver coloured hair and amber shaded eyes. The older woman was wearing what was in Itachi's opinion, civilian clothing while the younger girl was in a nurse uniform and carrying a clipboard. She seemed nervous around him for some reason if her red face was of any indication.

The last one was rather startling to Itachi and it actually made him blink at the old man's rather strange appearance. He had a rather long beard and large bushy eyebrows that were messier than Maito Gai's, a jounin of Konoha. He had no hair on his strangely shaped bald head. He too was wearing civilian clothes…come to think of it, these civilian clothes seemed quite different than the ones he was used to seeing on a daily basis…

'But then again, being reduced to a fugitive from the law does seem to be a prerequisite to attract all kinds of unsavoury individuals…' He thought before he frowned at the people in front of him.

"Who are you people? Where am I? How did I get here?" He shot out the questions out of habit and the old man chuckled, stroking his beard with a long aged finger.

"Ohohoho! Dear boy, you've had quite the accident you know, we were almost ready to ship you off to the nearest hospital if you didn't show any signs of recovery. A school nurse can only cure so much beyond bruises and scratches." The older woman giggled to herself. Itachi's face remained neutral.

"As to where you are? You honestly have no clue? Oh dear, perhaps the fall may have damaged you more severely than previously thought." He mumbled before straightening up and smiling.

"No matter. It is with great pride and pleasure that I, Konoemon Konoe, welcome you to Mahora academy, the only all-girls school in the city and the most well known." Itachi got the impression that the old man was used to performing this little introduction, most likely to other visitors as well…

"An…all-girls school?" He muttered to himself in bafflement. 'How on earth did a hole in time bring me to a school for girls of all things? Is fate really this cruel?' The thought was rather ludicrous, for he could have pretty much ended up anywhere in the world…this being one of the most normal of possibilities.

"Well, now that our little introduction is out of the way, it wouldn't be impolite if I asked for yours, would it?" Konoe asked and Itachi blinked.

What should he say? It was the shinobi code that you should never reveal your true identity to enemy nations in the case that they used it against you but…did this count? It was a foreign land after all, and the chakra in the air felt different to the energy he was used to. So it was with a heavy sigh that Itachi decided to give a very brief introduction of himself.

"My name is Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi." He said slowly. "And I am a former shinobi." The old man raised a bushy eyebrow at him.

"A shinobi you say? I see…just like Kaede-chan." He said, causing Itachi to snap his head in the man's direction. There were other shinobi here too? Had his location been compromised by the enemy? His body noticeably tensed in alarm and mild yet concealed panic.

"Please refrain from doing that, your body is at its weakest at the moment and you need plenty of rest." Itachi would have sent one of his famous Sharingan glares at Shizuna, particularly no.31: the 'Did you just give me an order?' glare, however the look on her face…the one that was reserved only for women who could smile and yet still exude an aura of danger, was enough to quell even him into submission.

It had nothing to do with the fact that a rather large syringe had made its way into her hand. Nope…

So it was with a heavy heart that Itachi sighed and fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his eyes morphing to the Sharingan every few seconds just to see if they were still operable...which they were...dammit.

It must have been fate working her machinations again, for an agitated tapping on the door caught Itachi's attention, causing him to tilt his head to take a look at the newcomer…or rather, newcomers.

The first was a short girl, much shorter than him, with long blonde hair that fell past her waist and deep purple eyes. Itachi surmised that what she was wearing was the school uniform of this educational facility, which included a white collared shirt, a dark red vest and an equally dark red patterned skirt, a pair of black tights and black shoes. A look of annoyance and mild pain was visible on her features…also, her clothing seemed slightly torn in places.

The second girl was more surprising to Itachi, for she was almost as tall as he was if a bit shorter. She had long green hair, empty green eyes and wore the same clothes as her companion with the only difference being two metallic objects sticking up out of her hair. A look of indifference was plastered on her face as she tended to the smaller girl.

"Ah…Evangeline. What is the matter this time?" Konoe asked the smaller girl, who sent a glare at him.

"What do you think is the matter, you old fool!" She growled while Itachi raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "That little brat of Nagi's did this!" She gestured to her torn clothes.

"Ah yes…I had warned you not to go and bother Negi-kun…" The old man wondered aloud. "It is not very nice to attack your teacher, Evangeline." The girl, Evangeline, practically snarled at him before her gaze came to rest on Itachi.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled out. Itachi merely blinked lazily at her before turning over on his other side, ignoring the girl as she gaped at him.

"Hey, don't you ignore me you-" The girl suddenly groaned as she fell to the floor, her taller friend coming over to help her.

"Master, you mustn't overexert yourself, you are still on the road to recovery." The girl's voice sounded dead…much like his did on some if not all occasions. Also, what was up with calling that little girl her 'Master'?

"S-shut up, Chachamaru!" Evangeline roared before groaning again in pain. "Damn brat…humiliating me like this…I will have vengeance!" She suddenly wormed out of the taller girls arms and made a beeline out of the infirmary.

"Ah, Master!" The dead voiced girl, Chachamaru, chased after Evangeline down the hallway.

"Ahem! I must apologise, Uchiha-san." Konoe apologised. "She isn't normally this aggressive…something good must have happened to her." Itachi merely stared at him blankly as he rolled over to face the old man.

"Doesn't she seem a little young to be in this school? I mean, if Shizuna-san's assistant here is a student…" He trailed off, hoping that Konoe caught his drift. It would seem that he did, for the old man chuckled deeply.

"Oh no, dear boy…there are special 'circumstances' with that one." He admitted. "But I'm afraid that I cannot share that information with just anybody. You understand of course?" Itachi just nodded at him in confirmation.

"Now, before the interruption, I was about to ask you something…" He then placed a hand through his beard. "Oh dear, my memory is not what it used to be…"

"Ah…Dean-sama." Shizuna's soft voice called the old man. "Perhaps an upgrade of your medication is required if this keeps happening." The old man looked rather frightened at the prospect but shook it off in favour of looking at Itachi.

"Ah yes, now I remember…thank you Shizuna-san for the rather brutal memory recovery tactics…" The woman smiled at him. "Yes…now that we've answered your questions, perhaps you can answer ours?" Seeing no reason not to, and to not draw suspicion to himself, Itachi reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent…very well, the first question." Konoe began. "How did you get here? And by get here, I mean how did you suddenly appear out of nowhere at the base of the world tree?" Itachi took the time to look at the tree in question out of his window…and felt his eyes widen.

'That tree!' That was the plant that he saw right before he fell unconscious after entering that strange rip in time! An impressive plant no doubt about it, for it seemed to stretch far higher than any normal tree should, easily towering most of the buildings, including the school that he was currently occupying. How abnormal…

'It reminds me of the Shodaime's Mokuton techniques.' He thought to himself before he noticed that someone was talking to him.

"Appeared at the base of a tree? I…" Itachi suddenly grabbed his head slightly, grimacing at the sudden headache that had somehow sprouted up. Shizuna looked worried.

"Oh dear, perhaps we should save the interrogation for later, Dean-sama?" She asked, while the old man nodded slowly.

"Very well…please alert the students to stay away from young Uchiha-san…" He rumbled, and Itachi noted that the old man mumbled something under his breath about 'rambunctious students'. Raising an eyebrow at the old man, Itachi sunk back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling for the second time since he woke up.

* * *

'How do I end up in these messes?' He questioned to himself mentally. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Shizuna was cleaning up some medical equipment and appeared to be going over some of his medical files. Deciding that he wanted to get out of this bed, he chose to strike up a conversation.

"Umm…excuse me, miss." He called out politely, sitting up while the woman turned to him and smiled.

"No need for such formalities, Itachi-kun." She said and Itachi raised an eyebrow at the suffix but didn't put much thought into it. "I suppose that Dean Konoe's introduction of me was a bit lacking…my name is Minamoto Shizuna, a pleasure to meet you. I run the school clinic."

"My Apologies for being a burden on you…I didn't mean to cause such a commotion…" Itachi apologised while bowing his head, causing the woman to chuckle.

"Oh you weren't any trouble at all, dear." She was practically glowing with the air of a mother right now, Itachi thought. "Now come on, time for a check up."

The next few minutes were quite embarrassing to Itachi, though it didn't show on his face. The woman subjected him to all kinds of, quite frankly, humiliating checks on his health that he had never been subjected to in his life since he rarely fell ill. The nurse's assistant, whose name was Izumi Ako (she had practically stuttered out her introduction), seemed quite flustered and looked as though she was about to pass out…

"The last check will be…a physical examination." This was what Itachi was dreading the most.

He had been subjected to many physical examinations in the past during his time in ANBU, to make sure that he was still fit for being sent on missions. He also knew that they often required him to lose parts of his clothing…wonderful.

So it was with a heavy heart that Itachi slowly lifted his shirt off…

*THUMP!*

A loud thumping sound indicated that something fell to the ground. After wrestling his mesh shirt off of his torso, he was surprised to see that Ako had fainted and that Shizuna was sighing.

"Oh dear, Ako-chan you're going to have to get used to this sooner or later…" Shizuna muttered to the downed girl. Standing up again, she turned towards Itachi.

"Come over here, Itachi-kun." She ordered with a pleasant smile. He moved closer towards her while she pulled out some rather strange looking pieces of medical equipment.

"Perhaps for the sake of the young lady over there, it would be best to limit this examination?" Itachi suggested hopefully, not wanting to expose himself to strangers…especially underage strangers at that. Shizuna merely giggled.

"Yes I suppose that it would be cruel to subject poor Ako-chan here to anything too embarrassing…for now, anyway." She said while Ako, who had recovered from her little fainting spell, gave her a look of mild terror while discreetly sending looks towards Itachi. "Now hold still, this is going to be cold…"

What followed this was pretty much the standard medical procedures that he had been subjected to back home. A simple reflex test, heart reading, pulse reading…the works. What he still didn't understand though was the point of taking off his shirt since he hardly did any physical tests...perhaps things were different in this obviously foreign land.

'Perhaps she wanted to...no, no, that can't be right.' Itachi thought to himself, cursing the fact that he was thinking in _that_ way. He was brought back into reality when Shizuna cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Well, as far as I can tell, your in perfect health…even better than perfect, strangely enough…" She surmised for him while Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at the implications.

He knew that the Edo Tensei technique had pretty much cured him of his ailments but did it do something else to him on a more internal level? Sure, dead bodies of other people were often used in the process…

'Could it be that the body that was sacrificed to bring me back was…very healthy to an extreme degree?' If it was then Itachi both thanked and cursed the man who had been sacrificed for him. Thanking him for basically refreshing his life while at the same time cursing him for causing him to be reborn into the same plague filled world…the bastard. Why couldn't he have gotten some guy who was already on death's door? It would be simple then to just do him in and put him out of his cursed second existance...

"Itachi-kun? Are you alright?" Shizuna's concerned voice broke him out of his little trance as he stared around wildly.

'Oh…no, nothing is wrong." He said, grunting a little as he got back on his feet…something that seemed to be quite difficult for some reason. Perhaps what little stamina he had from the Edo Tensei revival must have been fuelling the time hole that brought him here, sucking him dry for a temporary moment and rendering him unable to perform some basic body functions. Inhaling calmly, Itachi took a few test steps...

"See, your getting it now." Shizuna's kind voice encouraged him as he made his way over to the wall to support himself. Itachi was mildly confused then, when the woman came over to him and handed him what appeared to be a plastic bag containing what he assumed were clothes.

"We can't have you wondering the halls of a school dressed up like a war victim." She said bluntly, pointing at his tattered mesh shirt, ripped black pants and worn shinobi sandals. "Here are some clothes to help you…fit in more, I suppose." Itachi nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you…" At least now he had a chance to blend into the crowds here. Opening the bag, Itachi blinked in surprise at the clothing he was presented to wear.

The first item was a pair of leather dress shoes, something that Itachi knew wouldn't be that comfortable to wear in comparison to his trusty Akatsuki brand sandals. The next item was a pair of black trousers that went down to his ankles…a far cry difference to the usual ¾ length shinobi trousers that he was accustomed to. The final item looked rather...okay in his opinion.

A dark red long sleeved collar shirt along with a pitch black tie was presented to him for his upper attire. Inwardly sighing with relief that his new clothing would actually suit him, Itachi asked Shizuna if he could get changed in privacy…

He didn't like the small laugh she gave him when he asked, but she gave in to his request as she and a somewhat more flustered Ako left the room.

A few seconds later (he's a fast dresser), Itachi exited the hospital wing alongside Shizuna in his new attire. Surprisingly, despite the constrictiveness of the clothes, he was actually comfortable in them…still, nothing would beat the sheer usefulness of shinobi attire no matter what the situation. This was only so that he could blend in…nothing more.

It wasn't that he thought he looked good in them. Nope, never.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but marvel slightly at the interior of the school. Everything about it just seemed much more…updated and beautiful than what he remembered of his school days. Back in the Konoha academy, there was only one classroom where all of the lessons were taught…here, it seemed as though there were thousands, each dedicated to different subjects, some of which he had and hadn't heard of before.

And the people! How many girls were in this school? The only other man he had seen aside from himself and the Dean of the school was an older gentleman with grey hair and a grey suit who waved at Shizuna and him from a distance. He idly watched out of the corner of his eyes as multiple students peeked from class doors and support pillars. Apparently he was the topic of their staring and whispering.

"Wow…a guy here, in Mahora?"

"I wonder how old he is…"

"Is he a new teacher?"

"He's looks dreamy…"

Itachi twitched slightly at the last remark. A sudden flood of memories came to the forefront of his mind as he recalled that he used to run away from girls like these when he was very young. His danger senses always seemed to go into overdrive whenever these little 'encounters' happened. The kunoichi and civilian females could be quite difficult to evade under these circumstances since it seemed most of them had an in built 'Itachi sensor' within them to let them know he was nearby...he shuddered just thinking about that.

He was grateful that they stopped once he committed the 'heinous' act of butchering his own family sans his little brother in order to protect his village, thereby placing him into something of a 'blacklisted' man on the female's perspective of a love interest. Now, since he had technically been refreshed, being exposed to that atmosphere again in a place where he was relatively unknown…well, it sent a chill up his spine.

'Why were some of them drooling at me?' He thought to himself in mild panic when he saw several of the older students sending him not so discreet looks of what he guessed was lust.

Shizuna, seemingly much more amused with the situation than Itachi was, called out for the girls to return to their classrooms, causing some to groan in disappointment and others to question what the man's relationship with the school's nurse was.

"I must apologise, Itachi-kun." She said, causing Itachi to look at her in mild confusion. "I thought that the girls would have more self-control than to gape at every male that steps into our halls."

"…It does not bother me that much actually." He remarked nonchalantly, looking around the hallway with heavily concealed awe while Shizuna watched him in amusement with a smile.

"I take it that our architecture is different than what you're used to?" She asked with a smile. Itachi simply gave off a 'hn' of agreement. "You never did mention where you came from…" Itachi froze.

Here, he had two options that could bail him out of this situation. On one hand, to reveal the existence of the Elemental Nations to an outsider could spell death for him if he were ever found. On the other hand, he wasn't sure exactly how far away he was from the Elemental Nations. Sure he had somehow transcended through space and time to get to this place but since shinobi were becoming more creative, the likelihood of someone inventing a time travelling jutsu was astronomical. Perhaps it would be best to play it safe for now…

"...I come from a rather reclusive village to the north." He explained eventually after a moment of silence. "Not many people outside of its walls know of its existence." Shizuna nodded, accepting his explanation…for now anyway, she could always get the information from the headmaster later after he was finished with his little questioning.

"Okay then…how old are you? You seem quite young…" She asked while inspecting him. "18? 19, perhaps?"

"21." The answer from Itachi caused the woman to raise an eyebrow at him in what he presumed was surprise or shock...probably both.

"_21?_ But you look so young! I-oh, my apologies, I shouldn't have stepped out of line…" She apologised, thinking that she somehow offended him. Itachi waved off the apology.

"There is no need for apologies, Shizuna-san…I have been told that I look rather young for my age..." He stated monotonously, not wanting to recall the times where his former 'comrade' Hoshigaki Kisame thought him to be a brat when they first met until he told the older man his actual age.

Needless to say, Kisame didn't bother him much about it after that…especially when he had threatened to put him in the Uchiha's infamous genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi. The shark man's ego promptly deflated after that little fiasco and it was the first time in a long while that he had actually smiled...

At that time, he had unknowingly formed a small bond of friendship with his fellow S-class missing nin.

* * *

Shizuna still kept shooting him concerned looks from time to time whenever she thought he wasn't looking, all the while guiding him towards the Dean's office for questioning. This wouldn't be the first time she had to be the errand girl for the headmaster, as she had to often escort high profile members of the community whenever they were invited to the school.

Itachi didn't give any indication that Shizuna's less than discreet stares of concern bothered him. No, he was more focused on where she was taking him…most likely to that old man again for an interrogation of sorts. Still this didn't bother him too much, after all he had to deal with interrogation before whether it was being exposed to it or inflicting it to others.

He would have to play his cards right here, for one single mistake made in this meeting could be his last.

"Come in, Shizuna-sensei, Uchiha-san!" The voice of the old headmaster, Konoemon Konoe called from beyond the office door, watching with a calculating eye as the subject of his thoughts walked into the room accompanied by the lovely school nurse.

In his opinion, the man was rather…bizarre. In both appearance and attitude, it made it seem as if the boy had been harmed by the tragedies of war. Konoe had seen that look many times back in his younger days when he would fight on the front lines with other mages in the previous wars. The things he had seen during those terrible months had haunted him for a good long while.

The look of haunting in the man's dull black eyes was what hinted to him that Uchiha Itachi was a damaged soul, one who had sacrificed too much yet received so little in return...

"Please take a seat, Uchiha-san." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk, which Itachi sat on tensely. "No need to be so serious, this is just a friendly little chat."

'Chat, he says.' Itachi thought to himself as he stared into the old man's eyes. 'There is another purpose to this meeting.'

"Ahem! Well, I suppose we had better get started, hmm?" Konoe asked, watching Itachi as he nodded stiffly. "First question…how did you suddenly appear at the base of the world tree? Our readings were practically going haywire and we almost had to deploy our school's bodyguard to take care of the problem…" Itachi noticed that this was the same question that he had left unanswered back in the hospital wing.

"I suppose…" He sighed before he began is explanation, leaving out some of the more darker stains of his past and the act of kin slaying he committed. After all, he didn't want to frighten anyone in a foreign land, where everything and everyone was either against him or neutral towards him. What this old man was in these terms, Itachi didn't know…but he was pretty sure that it would be this meeting would be the deciding factor in his fate, which now lay in the hands of said old man.

To say the headmaster was flabbergasted at the end of his talk was an understatement. While it didn't show on his face, the old man felt a great deal of sympathy towards the young man in front of him. Sympathy and slight anger at the ones who had forced this once innocent soul onto a path of bloodshed. Sure, he was familiar with the lives of shinobi, partly in thanks to one of his students and general history books but he never thought that their commanders/contractors could be so cold and heartless towards them, calling them 'weapons' or 'tools' and the like. Was this the state in which shinobi operated? It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Itachi of course, was able to notice Konoe's conflicting emotions quite easily. After all, the old man made no effort to cover them up in any shape or form and for one who had spent a majority of his life observing the lives of others, he was generally one of the best at noticing the finer details of things, bragging not intended.

"I apologise for the terrible circumstances that brought you here, Uchiha-san." Konoe apologised. Itachi simply shook his head.

"There is no need to apologise for actions you did not commit, Konoe-san." Itachi told him. "It was simply the machinations of fate and destiny that brought me here…"

"Ohohohoho!" Konoe laughed. "To hear such words from the mouth of someone so young is quite amusing if I do say so myself..." Itachi cracked a very _very_ small smile. This man idly reminded him of Sarutobi Hiruzen…all he needed was the Hokage's crystal and a hot spring to spy on.

"I suppose we'd best be carrying on." Konoe said, clearing his throat. "Second question…"

It went on like this for a little while, with Konoe asking questions and Itachi answering them somewhat cryptically along with Konoe's occasional jokes thrown in for some measure. Most of the questions were unimportant to the former S-class missing nin, for many were based around his childhood experiences and general shinobi skills.

"An ANBU captain at 12 years old?" One of Konoe's surprised intakes of breath stood out the most in Itachi's mind. "To expose a young child to such a trauma inducing occupation…you must have had to endure quite a large burden, young one."

Itachi had agreed with the man on that point, as he was exposed to things that no child should ever see until they reach a maturing age. Some of the things he had seen and been forced to commit, coupled with seeing the Kyuubi attack at a young age with baby Sasuke in his arms, was one of the circumstances that drove him into an oath of pacifism:

'To only fight when necessary and never take another life again'. That mantra had stuck with him throughout his entire life as a shinobi, even carrying over into his missing nin status later in said life. Whenever he was forced to battle, he would only try to knock his opponents out or damage them mentally with his Sharingan…

"Well, I think it's about time I ended this little interrogation of mine." Konoe said before clearing his throat and moving over to the window to stare out of it.

"As a human being, it would be rather callous and foolhardy of me if I were to cast another out into a world in which he is not familiar with." He turned to look at Itachi in the eyes.

"Especially when said human is culturally different than what our city deems 'normal'. No, I think that special circumstances must be made." He said. "I am willing to offer you shelter for the time being, Uchiha Itachi. In exchange, I would like for you to act as my 'man in the shadows' if you will." Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course, I do have multiple helping hands but I am afraid that someone with more…combat experience would be required for this role as guardian for an entire campus. Do you accept?" Itachi stared at him.

"What could a school possibly have use for a former shinobi?" He asked bluntly while the old man blinked before laughing uproariously.

"Oh dear, I am sorry dear boy, my memory is absolutely awful…may have to get a stronger dose of that medication later…" He shook his head. "This is one of the most important, and very secretive facts of Mahora Academy that I am privileging you to bear witness to." With that, he took out a…stick? Itachi watched in fascination as the man waved it…

!

He was surprised then, when the tip of the stick emitted a small ball of fire that shot into the air, exploding into a small shower of sparks. His eyes were slightly wide in shock.

'What was that?' He thought to himself in alarm. 'There wasn't even any chakra being used! How is that possible? I couldn't even read it with my Sharingan!' As if hearing his thoughts, Konoe chuckled.

"Indeed, many are quite shocked when the concept of magic is proven real to them." Here, Itachi blinked in surprise. "I imagine that, judging by your reaction, what I just performed was up to your satisfaction?" Itachi nodded wordlessly, his monotonous expression etched back onto his face.

_'Magic?_' He inwardly thought to himself. Sure, many of the civilians of his world had often commented on the fact that shinobi abilities were akin to 'magic' but he never would have thought that another type of energy manipulation would also be dubbed with the same name. He wasn't even aware that there _were_ other types of energy manipulation…

"Well, I hope that this little demonstration has shown you the importance of safeguarding this facility? If magic became public knowledge…well, it wouldn't be pleasant." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Human beings fear what they cannot understand or do. If we were to even attempt to integrate into normal society then the backlash could be severe. This is why we are forced to 'blend in' as it were…"

"I see…" Itachi muttered, nodding to himself. "Yes, I imagine that the consequences of such actions would be mostly unpleasant. I am beginning to get a clearer picture of all of this…"

'So basically, they're hermits.' He concluded in his mind silently. 'Albeit unpredictable hermits, much like shinobi…' If that were the case then technically he had ended up in a magical equivalent of the Elemental Nations.

'Wonderful…' Itachi thought to himself with slight bitterness. Standing up from his chair, Itachi looked at the old man dead in the eye…before holding out his hand for a handshake. A wrinkled old hand grasped it firmly.

"I believe we have come to an agreement then?" Konoe asked him.

"Indeed…" He responded.

"Well then, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to have such a strong presence here at the school…welcome aboard Uchiha Itachi-san, Chief of Security." Something told Itachi that as of this moment, his life would never be the same again.

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

**Okay, I decided to write this simply because I'm getting slightly bored of seeing Naruto as the main character in every single crossover fic. In fact, this was initially not going to have Itachi of all people as the main character. The first choice I had was either Kimimaro or Gaara...hell, I was even tempted to use Shikamaru of all people.**

**In the Negima storyline, it's just a little bit past the Sakura Lane arc, where he fights with Eva-chan. The next chapter will be dealing with Negi's class, Itachi meeting some of the students as well as the child teacher, and the start of the Kyoto trip.**

**Here's a quick and most likely annoying rant: Why in the hell does everyone who inserts Naruto into the Negimaverse call him 'Uzumaki-Namikaze' as a surname? I didn't think that the naming process worked like that in Japan and it sounds pretty stupid when put together. It is either one or the other, you cannot have both. Also, I would like to see Naruto paired up with some of the other girls for a change instead of the same 'package' if you will. Someone like, oh I don't know, Yuuna or Akira or something...be different people! Differ from the norm! /END RANT.**

**NOTE: Itachi will be the ONLY Naruto character appearing here but there may be references relating to other characters later on.**

**Many thanks for reading and I hope that you'll all give me good feedback,**

**Endo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Didn't think the idea would be so popular.**

**To answer on Itachi's eyes: Basically, when he was brought back from the dead, he was 'refreshed' in a sense. This means that his blindness level has been reset to 0 (0% is normal, 25% is okay, 50% is concerning, 75% is critical danger, and 100% is blind as a bat). Here, while he has now been reset, Itachi will be a bit more guarded in his usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan so he'll probably only use it in dire emergencies.**

**And before somebody posts out a 'Hey! Sasuke has Itachi's eyes transplanted into him now! How did Itachi get them back?' **

**The answer to that is…going to be revealed later! MWAHAHAHA!**

**As for the pairing? Well, to ease some concern, Itachi isn't going to be a 'man-whore' as some reviewers have kindly stated the term. I don't think it's in his nature anyway (then again, I don't think it's in Naruto's nature either but that's what AU's are for I guess). Also, I don't know if anyone else thinks the same but how do you all feel about using Sayo as a possible pairing? Don't know how I'll work around the whole her being ghost thing but I could see it happening (Who knows how old she is anyway...) and besides, I think the interactions between the two would be humorous.**

**So, no harem for Itachi but I am still a little undecided on the pairing so I'll just keep you guys in the dark for a little while, okay?**

**My final point would be to mention that yes; Itachi will be a **_**little**_** OOC but come on! I couldn't exactly pair him up with anyone if I kept him as a guy who has the standard social skills of a brick. He won't be completely OOC of course, but this New World is going to provoke some kind of different reaction out of him that he wouldn't otherwise exhibit in canon. **

**And besides, look at all the Naruto inserts in this x-over section. When has he **_**ever**_** been in character? I'm writing Itachi the way I want to, which is a slightly confused yet still the same kind of Itachi with hints of a personality that isn't seen in canon Naruto.**

**Anyway, I don't want to chat/type your ears/eyes off any longer so here we go with the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Settling in at Mahora Academy**

*Riiiiiing!* *Riiiiiing!* *Riii-*

*SMASH!*

A fist shot out from beneath the bedcovers of the rather large bed, crushing the infernal ringing device as pitch-black orbs shot open immediately, wide and tired from the horrible noise.

Groaning in annoyance, the lump in the bed slowly got up and made his way over to what appeared to be a wooden table. Pulling out a chair, the man slowly sat in it, running a hand through his long black hair that was currently untamed due to having just woken up. Half-lidded black orbs slowly looked around the area that he called his 'residence'.

It was nothing really special in his opinion but then again he wasn't really one for material possessions. The place he was living in was apparently the place allocated to those accepting the job role he had accepted, providing basic living standards and quick and easy access to the main complex (it was literally right next to the main building).

There were many things in this apartment that confused one Uchiha Itachi greatly, with the strange looking black box with a screen being the most prominent. What was he supposed to do with it? His employer had told him that it was something called a 'television', something that was supposed to project moving images and other things. What was the use for it? All he managed to find on it was what appeared to be a comedic channel and one that left even him blushing red. Him, the normally unshakeable and merciless missing nin, was reduced to a blushing wreck thanks to a few…suggestive…moving images.

'Is some of those moves even physically possible? Surely not…' He had inwardly thought to himself at that time, somehow finding it very difficult to shift his eyes from the rather risqué television 'show'.

Of course, he knew about the concepts of a television vaguely since the Elemental Nations were close to creating their first of its kind, thanks in general to the passing merchants and such.

He didn't know that much about it though considering his status as a missing nin, which basically ensured that he would be socially outcasted for the rest of his life and cut off from the rest of civilisation and forced to dwell in shitty motels and makeshift futons...

It was a good life.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Itachi moved on to the next topic of his interest, which appeared to be a small block made of plastic. Apparently, according to Konoe, this was a top of the line 'flip-screen' model…whatever that was.

When he had finally managed to wrestle the thing open, something that would be considered humorous to others but frustrating to him, he simply stared at it blankly.

'What are these numbers for?' He thought to himself as he began to go through the plastic block, with quite a bit of difficulty since he had never used such a device before. 'And what is an 'Internet'? This is too much…and what is the purpose of this flip screen thing?'

*SNAP!*

"…Hn?" He grunted in confusion and mild surprise as he had seemingly separated the device into two halves, with no noticeable way of repairing them! A small feeling of what would have been to most people known as comedic despair built up inside him before he ruthlessly squashed it back down.

It wasn't his fault that the technology of this world was so flimsy and fragile!

Slowly, with a deep breath, Itachi placed the fractured object on the table and out of his reach and got up to go and make some breakfast. Browsing through the small fridge, Itachi mentally sighed at the rather unhealthy selection.

'Honestly…everything here is fattening…' He internally grumbled as he looked around in the nearby cupboards for something healthy to start his day. Rummaging around the back of the cupboard yielded what appeared to be small cups of ramen, causing him to groan slightly.

'I don't know what's worse, the ramen…or that garbage in the fridge.' It was with a heavy heart that Itachi decided that he would eat the ramen, knowing full well how unhealthy it was but deciding not to care…he didn't have time to squabble over his breakfast.

Hell, he had worse to eat when he was constantly on the move as a missing nin, often having to feed on the denizens of the forests or cliff sides. The first time he had to do it left him retching and gagging and almost made him consider turning himself in to Konoha for the heinous crime he committed all those years ago...but not that much. Eventually the taste of the animals he fed off of faded away and basically slaughtered his taste buds in terms of being picky.

As predicted, the ramen didn't have much of a taste to it either, most likely a bland flavour out of the many packets that lay in the cupboard. Still, it would have to do for now, but he would be looking around for better supplies of nourishment at a later date…

For now, he had to get ready for his first day of the job…as well as the induction ceremony.

For some reason, he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Some time later…

Walking outside of his little abode, Uchiha Itachi calmly tied his hair back into his usual ponytail and straightened out his black suit. It was with a calm visage that he walked slowly towards the main gates of the school, nodding towards one of the security guards and flashing him an 'ID card' that the dean had given him…

"Come on Asuna, Negi-kun! We're going to be late!" A young girl's voice caught Itachi's attention, causing him to turn his head slowly to look at the source of the disturbance.

There were a total of three individuals making their way towards him. The first was a girl of roughly 14 years of age dressed in the school uniform he had seen when he had first arrived. She had long cascading dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. A carefree happy smile was plastered on her face as she zoomed down the street on what appeared to be wheel equipped shoes…Itachi blinked at the sight before focusing his gaze to the next person.

This one was also a girl and seemed close in age to the first. Her hair was a rather vibrant shade of orange held up in long twin pigtails by what appeared to be ornamental bells. Like the other girl, she was also wearing the school uniform. Her eyes were rather unusual to Itachi, with one being green and the other being blue…what a bizarre colour combination.

The last member of the group was younger than the other two, but his appearance gave Itachi a pause. The boy was roughly around 10 years old, with reddish-brown hair tucked into a small ponytail and brown eyes hidden slightly behind a small pair of spectacles that rested on the edge of his nose. His outfit would not be called something that a 10-year-old would usually wear, being a dark green suit not unlike his pitch black one, and a long tan trench-coat thrown over the top of it. The point that caught Itachi's interest however, was the large staff looking weapon attached to the boy's back.

'Hn…so this is the one, Konoe-san?' He thought to nobody in particular as he turned back to continue his entrance into the academy…

*THUMP!*

"Ah!" A somewhat large impact followed by what sounded like a girlish squawk of surprise as Itachi found himself on the ground. Sighing under his breath, he rose up slowly and turned around.

"Sorry mister…I wasn't looking where I was going." The sheepish voice of the orange haired girl reached his ears as he watched her friends help her up. "I didn't mean to…uh…" She froze mid sentence as she looked closely at him…with red tinted cheeks? Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

'Why is she staring at me like that?' Itachi wondered to himself as the girl continued to stare back at him with that somewhat bizarre gaze, her friends dragging at her arms to get her to hurry on.

"Asuna-san, just apologise to the man and please hurry! We do not wish to be late after all!" Itachi blinked in mild surprise at the younger boy's vocabulary.

"You are…Springfield Negi-kun?" Itachi asked, getting a surprised look from the boy and his companions as he reluctantly nodded in the affirmative. "…I look forward to working with you."

"And you…" He pointed at the orange haired girl named Asuna, who gulped a little. "…You dropped a book over there." He said, watching as the girl let out a squawk of panic and ran to collect her fallen book. At that time, Itachi turned away from the trio and moved on ahead to where he was supposed to go, listening with half an ear on the conversation occurring behind him.

"Asuna! Why did you freeze up like that?" He heard the brown haired girl ask Asuna. "Could it be…love at first sight?" He heard Asuna make a choking noise at that statement.

"WHA? KONOKA!" She yelled at the now named Konoka, who giggled back at her in response. The boy named Negi however, stared at the back of the strange man who had just conversed with him and his friends/students with a look of contemplation on his face. Shrugging, the young boy ran ahead to catch up with his students…

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Ahem!" The clearing of a throat belonging to one Konoe Konoemon ceased all chatter that was currently going on from both the teachers and the large assortment of students gathered in the great hall of Mahora Academy. "Thank you…and now I have one final announcement left to make."

"It may come of surprise to some of you that our chief of security, Kumitsu Takao-san, is retiring to live a more peaceful life in the countryside with his family." He said, causing some murmurs to break out.

"In sight of these events, I have gone out of my way to find a replacement personally and while he may be young, I don't want some of our more adventurous young ladies to lead him on." Small giggling rounds from the girls followed this little statement, while Konoe chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Mahora Academy's newest chief of security, Uchiha Itachi-san!" With that, Itachi emerged from the line of staff that stood behind Konoe, walking over towards the speech desk and idly listening to the small talk between some of the girls as he moved.

"Wow, he's pretty good looking…"

"Is he a bishounen?"

"So handsome!"

"Ah! It's him, the guy that Asuna ran over!" Konoka's voice broke through the crowd of giggling and hormone driven girls.

"I-I already said it was just an accident, Konoka!" Asuna whined back in annoyance, while the other girl laughed happily, content with tormenting the easily agitated orange haired girl.

"Ahem!" Konoe's voice broke out amongst the crowd, causing them to settle down slightly. "Presenting Uchiha Itachi…" With that, he stepped back from the podium as Itachi stepped up.

"Students of Mahora Academy…" He began, noting with amusement that some of the girls were fawning over his 'hot deep voice' as they put it. "As Konoe-san has kindly stated, my name is Uchiha Itachi…" His eyes swept over the room.

"…And I will be the one to keep you all safe. Despite how young I may be, I can assure each and every one of you, my fellow staff included, that I can handle any situation that threatens the balance of this school." He said without pause, which was likely the most he had ever said to anyone ever. He surprised even himself…

"Over to you once again, Konoe-san. Have a good day, students." He said, listening as the crowd of girls cried out happily and clapping wildly. A small smile crossed his face as he passed by the line of politely applauding staff, briefly catching eyes with young Negi before standing next to him.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Konoe said over the microphone while Itachi bowed his head in the background. "Now that that's out the way, I suppose that the teachers had best be getting the students back to their classes, eh?"

With that, the students were lead out back into the separate corridors by the teachers and hallway staff, with only Konoe and Itachi remaining in the room.

"Ohohoho! Quite the impression you've made here on our young ladies, Uchiha-san." He chuckled. "I see that you have also met my granddaughter Konoka." Itachi blinked in surprise.

"Yes, my darling granddaughter with a heart of gold…" He said, twirling his long beard in his fingers as a sly smile made its way across his face. "…Interested in marriage, Uchiha-san?"

"W-what? What are you saying? I…" Itachi began in mild shock, wondering what on earth this man was suggesting but stopped himself in time as the old man began to laugh again.

"Calm down dear boy, I was just kidding…probably get whacked with a hammer if I even suggested it to her." He said, muttering the last part under his breath while Itachi levelled a deadpan stare at him.

* * *

At that moment in time…

"Why do I have the sudden urge to hit Grandpa?" Konoka wondered to herself as she placed her index finger on her chin in thought, a large smile adorning her face while the other students eyed her oddly.

"Well that's a completely random thing to say." Asuna deadpanned as she and her friend continued on towards their class, with other girls staring on or following after them.

* * *

Back with Itachi and Konoe...

"Anyway...nice job on the microphone. I hope it wasn't too embarrassing for you." Konoe said with a smile, referring obviously to the overly vocal girls in the audience earlier while Itachi shook his head lightly in the negative. "Very well, I'll get down to the most important matter at hand..."

"There is a...specific class of students that I wish for you to keep a particular eye on, not favouring them of course." He said, noticing Itachi narrow his eyes a little at the insinuation. "This particular group is different than most normal classes as it contains some of the most...rowdy of individuals put politely. You will most likely see them for yourself when you meet them but I thought that a warning would be appropriate." Here, Konoe handed Itachi an envelope, drawing a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha clan slayer.

"Within that envelope is information pertaining to the different members of the class that are more noteworthy than others in terms of...magical experience." He explained. "Out of all the students we have here, class 3-A boasts the highest number of students who have come into contact with paranormal and otherwise magical events whether they have realised it or not." Here, Konoe turned away from Itachi and walked over to the window.

"Of course, for safety reasons, I have removed some of the more...infamous names from that list due to personal requests from said students." He admitted while Itachi nonchalantly hummed in the background, his gaze never leaving the older man.

"Also, do you recall what I wanted you to do from yesterday? About young Negi-kun?" He began while Itachi started to reminisce.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_Itachi was following behind his new 'employer' as they walked down the hallways of the school. His Sharingan unconsciously blaring at full blast in an attempt to read what the old man wanted from him via his thoughts...though sadly, his Sharingan didn't excel in that field and often required eye contact._

_Well, can't say that he didn't try, the Sharingan's abilities were already said to be that of pure fantasy and something like mind reading should have been included in the package in Itachi's opinion. Sadly, this wasn't the case...anyway..._

_As if hearing his thoughts, the old man paused in his steps and Itachi quickly cut off the chakra to his eyes, causing the Sharingan to recede. It wouldn't do for anyone to learn of his cursed eyes...even if they were his allies, some secrets should lay buried._

"_I have a...favour to ask of you, Uchiha-san." Konoe asked, looking at him directly in the eyes. "You see, recently our school has acquired a rather young member of staff, much younger than you..." Itachi nodded._

"_This young boy is a teacher you see, and for a ten year old that is something to be commended for, am I right?" He said, inwardly laughing at Itachi's eyes widening briefly at the thought of a ten year old boy teaching a class of older girls. "Well, the boy has performed his duties admirably during his stay here but...I feel that it would be better to exude some caution and not take any chances."_

"_The boy is, for a lack of better words, a prodigy in the art of magic." Konoe explained. "He has the ability to soar higher than even some of the magical world's strongest inhabitants, even rumoured to be the second coming of the Thousand Master, his father, in his home village." Itachi nodded slowly, slightly unsure of where this was going but drawing enough information to form a conclusion...one that wasn't that appealing to him if he were honest._

"_Ever since he was very young, his village was attacked by a horde of rabid demons. Who unleashed them there? I haven't the faintest idea." Konoe closed his eyes. "On that day, he was rescued from the horde by the man he looked up to the most...the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."_

"_Driving to surpass the man he calls father, young Negi threw himself into his studies, slowly emancipating himself from others in the pursuit of knowledge." He said as he opened an eye to stare at Itachi, whose face was set in a small frown. "I believe you know what this path entails?"_

_He knew what that path involved all too well. It happened with him and it happened to his little brother Sasuke. Many words could be attached to the title of prodigy. Arrogance, Belittlement of others, and general ignorance of anyone else around them, seeing them all as inferior to themselves. _

_It was shameful but Itachi had to admit that he was once like that back in the days of the academy in Konoha. A time where he too was once as arrogant as any other member of the Uchiha clan, where he would demonstrate his superior jutsu skills and graduate earlier than any of his peers._

'_Those years of my life...I suppose that for the first time, I was grateful for the Kyuubi incident...' He thought to himself bitterly, recalling that terrible day when fire rained through the sky, and nine luminous tails smashed into buildings and forests...no. Do not recall the past, for it will only consume you._

'_That's right...one must look to the future.' He thought as he looked back at Konoe and urged him to continue with his speech and what he wanted Itachi to do involving this 'Negi Springfield' boy._

"_Uchiha Itachi-san, my request to you...is that you oversee the boy's progress. Interfere only in extreme circumstances but you can offer him advice when he wants it. I do not want him to be completely alienated from society..."_

_FLASHBACK END!_

* * *

Itachi sniffed to himself lightly as he recalled that last note from the dean. Really? Him of all people, to act as a crutch to a prodigy boy? Did the child even need help if he was 'oh so strong' at magic?

It was a completely ludicrous situation! Did the dean have such little faith in this boy that he not-so-subtly asked him to be a personal bodyguard in the case of emergencies? It made him feel rather disgusted with himself and the old man...

That feeling lasted until he had met the boy earlier that day on his way to being enrolled as security chief.

In all honesty, Itachi was expecting someone similar to his little brother Sasuke: Overconfident, reckless, and prone to bouts of anger when he didn't get his way. He was mildly disturbed and surprised then, when the one he encountered was not what he imagined him to be...he seemed to be just like any other ten year old, happy and carefree...

Was this boy really as closed off as Konoe had told him? It didn't _seem_ that way to him but...

'Look underneath the underneath.' He thought to himself monotonously. Yes, just because the boy seems carefree and joyous doesn't mean that he didn't have a darker side lying under his surface, waiting to spring at any moment to reclaim its hold over the boy's mind and drive him to complete his goals through any means necessary...like his little brother.

"No..." Itachi spoke out loud, drawing confused looks from some of the students passing him by in the corridor. "Not again...I wont allow another Sasuke to be born here..." He then proceeded to carry out his duties as chief of security, checking some of the classrooms to see if they were misbehaving.

As he looked a little longer than necessary into class 3-A, Itachi knew what he would have to do to keep the peace and general good mood of the new world he was in.

He had already failed his little brother in saving him from the darkness...and by no circumstances would he fail again with this boy.

Never.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Psst! Oi Asuna!" A voice from a few desks away called to the orange haired girl, who was currently looking rather bored due to the lecture being given by the ten year old teacher. Hearing this voice, she turned to look at who was calling her, thankful for the break from the boring discussion the class was having.

The one calling her was, like all other students in Mahora, a girl. She had long, dark green hair with what appeared to be two 'antenna' looking bangs bouncing around excitedly. Her eyes were hidden behind square framed glasses and a rather devious smirk was plastered on her face. It did little to settle Asuna's now rattling nerves. That smile always creeped her out...

"What is it, Haruna?" She asked, somewhat guardedly, not wanting the girl to sense anything from her that could be classed as 'incriminating'. The now named Haruna's smirk turned into a somewhat perverted grin.

"I heard from a little birdie that you tried to have your way with our new security chief today, care to elaborate?" She said, whipping out what appeared to be a notepad and a pen. Asuna, had she been drinking anything, would have done a spit-take.

"W-WHAAAAAAAT? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" She yelled out loud, causing the entire class, teacher included, to either look at her in shock of her outburst, anger at the interruption, or amusement. "Ah..." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while muttering an apology.

"Are you alright, Asuna-san?" The concerned voice of the teacher, one Negi Springfield, caught the class's attention away from Asuna. A small 'hmph!' from one of the front desk occupants drew his attention away from the orange haired girl.

"Don't bother with that loudmouth monkey, Negi-sensei! She is too caught up in causing disturbances to take any words you have to say to heart!" A rather obnoxious voice called out, belonging to another girl with long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. A look of contempt was written across her features as she glared at the orange haired mismatched eyed girl, who glared back just as angrily.

"Who're you calling a monkey, blondie?" Asuna shrieked in anger as 'Blondie' sniffed in annoyance.

"Brainless, rude _and_ a loudmouth, have you no shame?" She said, causing the orange haired girl to tug on her pigtails in anger before jumping down to the front row, diving into 'Blondie' as they tumbled around on the floor.

"APE GIRL!"

"SHOTACON!"

"OLD MAN LOVER!"

"LEAVE LITTLE BOYS ALONE, YOU PEDO!"

These were the general insults that were thrown back and forth between the two as they rolled across the floor, with their classmates cheering wildly and Negi trying in vain to break it up via waving his arms in a comical fashion.

"Asuna-san! Ayaka-san! Please, there is no need for violence!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the two continued their physical and verbal spat, while the students continued to cheer. None of them heard the classroom door open slowly...

"Ladies..." A rather deep voice cut the cheering and the brawling in mid freeze as the chief of security, Uchiha Itachi, entered the room with an unreadable expression on his face. "I must ask that you cease this meaningless conflict. You are causing unnecessary stress for your sensei." He said as the girls suddenly looked sheepish and apologetic.

"Please forgive me, Negi-sensei!" the now named Ayaka cried out dramatically, clasping the child teacher's hands in her own, with a look of disturbing bliss on her face. "I'll accept any punishment you decided to give out! Anything at all!"

"Leave it off with the child seduction already, Iincho!" One of the girls from the back called out, causing Ayaka to glare at the offending voice.

"Girls please!" Negi's desperate sounding voice seemed to halt all conversations/yelling fights as each girl slowly made their way back to their respective seats. Turning to Itachi, Negi offered a small smile. "Thank you for your assistance, Uchiha-san." Itachi merely gave a short nod.

"...Do not worry about it; it is my job after all." He admitted. "Try to keep them under control in the future, please...farewell, Negi-kun." With that, he took one last gaze over the occupants in the room, slightly baffled internally to see that some of them were staring at him with rosy cheeks or glazed eyes...

'Women...are strange creatures.' Itachi thought to himself before walking out of the door, smiling slightly as he heard the boy begin his lecture again. Satisfied with his work, he continued to patrol the corridors.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Wow...he was cute!" Haruna gushed as she wrote down something in her notepad, eyeing Asuna lecherously as drool began to escape the side of her mouth. "Did it feel good Asuna?"

"S-Shut up! Ero-mangaka!" Asuna yelled back with a dark red blush while the other girls began to giggle at her expense, causing her to pout and mutter obscenities under her breath.

"Well, I didn't really see him from the announcement this morning but...whoa!" Another girl spoke out. This one had long purple hair that flowed freely down her back. Other girls surrounding her seemed to be agreeing with her reaction.

"I wonder how old he is..." One of the girls spoke out in curiousity while others began wondering the same thing.

"Is it not considered impolite to ask someone their age without talking face to face?" A familiar voice spoke out, causing the debating girls to cry out in shock as they took note of one Uchiha Itachi standing in the doorway, a small frown on his face.

"Is the class always this noisy, Negi-kun? It hasn't even been 5 minutes..." He asked the young boy, who merely nodded meekly while rubbing his head sheepishly. Itachi sighed. "It seems that I will have to cancel my rounds if this class is that bad..."

With that, he pulled up a chair from one of the chair stacks in the corner of the room and made himself comfortable in the back, away from prying eyes. Nodding at Negi, who looked very relieved at the silence that had fallen, he watched and listened as the boy continued his lecture...

It was at this moment that Itachi took some time to observe some of the more...unique looking students that caught his attention when he first came into the classroom.

The first, and most noticeable in his view, was the girl who had what appeared to be metal contraptions attached to the sides of her head in place of ears. Her long light green hair and dull green eyes reminded him of who it was immediately.

'This must be...Karakuri Chachamaru...one of the girls who came in to the infirmary that day...' He thought to himself as he moved along.

The next person of interest was the young girl sitting next to Chachamaru. Her short stature would make Itachi think that she didn't fit in with this group age wise. Her long, pale blonde hair matched her complication and her eyes seemed cold as ice with barely concealed malice...

'Evangeline McDowell...' Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. This girl was apparently one of the few that the dean did not elaborate on but even he could tell that there was something seriously off with her...the aura she was giving out did not belong to that of a mere human. A supernatural feeling that rattled his very bones...

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Itachi moved down the line, with his gaze landing on a few others of interest.

'Sakurazaki Setsuna.' A girl with a rather spiky side-ponytail hairstyle with what appeared to be half a fringe at the front with piercing black eyes. Next to her was what appeared to be a sheathed sword...a samurai perhaps? Moving on...

'Tatsumiya Mana...' A dark skinned girl with long black hair stared blankly at the teacher giving his lecture. According to the dean, he said that 'appearances are deceiving when it comes to her'...hmm.

'Nagase Kaede' The girl was rather tall, coming up just slightly shorter than him, with dark green hair tied up in a long ponytail. Her eyes seemed to be closed...was she sleeping? No, she was smiling as well as moving around, so that was out...a natural look perhaps? She idly reminded him of Uzumaki Naruto with those facial expressions...how odd.

Also, if the little slip-up from Konoe was of any indication, the girl was a kunoichi. This brought mixed feelings for Itachi, the good feeling was that this world had someone that he could, though unlikely, relate to in terms of shinobi know how. The bad feeling he was experiencing was that she was an enemy hired to take him out by another nation. His eyes narrowed at her, but she didn't seem to notice his suspicions, content to listen to the child teacher at the front of the classroom.

Perhaps it would be best to play the waiting game in this point of time. To stir up a conflict was not in his nature and even if it was, it would be just plain foolish to draw any unwanted attention from his employer for attacking a student.

He would keep a close eye on her in the future in case she decides to enact any form of trap or jutsu to be used against him...

"...And that concludes today's lesson everybody!" Negi's voice broke Itachi out of his reverie as he snapped back into reality. "Oh yes, and please do not forget about the class trip to Kyoto we have coming up!" The boy sounded very excited and it made Itachi smile ever so slightly at the innocence of the kid's attitude, which reminded him a little of Sasuke when he was younger...

'No. Stop it.' Itachi mentally chided himself, the smile leaving his face only to be replaced by a look of indifference. There was no point in mulling over the past nor was there any excuse to get choked up at the mere thought of a name.

"Ah...Negi-sensei..." The voice of the blonde girl that was brawling with Asuna earlier, Ayaka if he remembered correctly, was speaking in a somewhat dazed fashion as she was currently on the receiving end of a grateful smile from her sensei, her hand cupped gently in his as her face lit up with a rosy hue.

"Oi Iincho! Cut it out already!" Asuna's yell caused Itachi to almost sigh in annoyance had he not had such good control of himself.

"Uchiha-kun!" Another girl's voice, one that he hadn't heard before, called his name without the '-san' suffix he was accustomed to. Not feeling up to correcting the girl, he turned to see what she wanted.

This girl had rather vibrant red hair tied up into a rather wild ponytail that somewhat resembled a large pineapple. She wore the same uniform that all Mahora girls wore with the key difference being an armband on her left arm. Looking closely at it, the words 'Newpaper club...something' was written on it, with the 'something' being a part of the band that he couldn't see from this angle. In her hands was what appeared to be a plastic device...

"Uchiha-kun!" She chirped again as she moved closer to him with a smirk. "My name's Asakura Kazumi, Mahora Reporter Extraordinaire for the Mahora Newspaper! Can I hit you up with a quick interview? Some of the girls in the school want to get to know you better and have asked me to talk to you!" Raising his eyebrow, deciding inwardly that civilian questions couldn't possibly affect him in any way, Itachi complied.

"Okay!" She said with a thumbs-up. "First question! Where do you come from?" Itachi blinked a little in surprise before steeling himself with an answer.

"...A rather isolated village located far away from here...you probably wouldn't have heard of it." Pouting at the vague answer, Kazumi continued undeterred.

"Okay then...second question! How old are you?" Itachi inwardly groaned as he saw a few heads turn in their direction.

"Is it that vital that you know?" He asked, watching as the red head nodded rapidly. Itachi sighed slightly. "...21." He watched as she and a few other girls blinked in surprise, with some muttering how he looked way too young to be 21...

Why did people always think that? Did he really look that young?

"Okay, now that the boring parts are out of the way, let's get down to the juicy questions." Itachi did not like that evil gleam in her eyes. "Third question...are you a virgin?" She said and Itachi blinked owlishly. What kind of question was that?

"Is that really relevant?" He said tiredly, not wanting to admit a rather deep secret that he had shared with few people. At her rapid nod, he inwardly sighed with agitation. "...Yes."

"Oh, a pure one!" One of the girls in the background squealed, while Itachi would silently brood in shame and annoyance at the expense that these girls were exploiting.

"Settle down ladies!" Kazumi cried, restoring order before turning back to Itachi. "Last question...do you have a girlfriend?" Itachi stared at her for a moment, his eyes appearing rather dead for a brief second and it suddenly made Kazumi feel uncomfortable that she asked the question.

"...No." He admitted after a brief, rather uncomfortable point of silence. Sensing the man's deteriorating mood, Kazumi decided not to get too deep into the man's private life...for now anyway. She had a long time to do that!

"Thanks, Uchiha-kun!" She said as she scampered back over to her seat, closely being followed by a small group of girls in order to share the information. Itachi simply stared at the front of the classroom blankly.

"U-Uchiha-san? Class is over now..." Negi's voice cut into his little trance as Itachi focused his attention at him. Nodding politely and giving a small respectful bow, Itachi swiftly left the room.

'How long has it been since that day? I cannot even recall your name anymore...' These were Itachi's last thoughts as he wandered down the hallway, eager to get some much needed privacy.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
**

**I confess that I had no earthly idea how I was going to plan this out. I just started writing it out randomly and hoped that it would come together in the end.**

**So there you have it, Itachi is slowly settling in to Mahora. The next chapter will deal with the preparations for the Kyoto trip and the train journey (maybe more, I don't know yet).**

**As I said above, Itachi's pairing is currently unknown for the time being as I have yet to decide. Perhaps I'll keep it a secret? **

**Negi's pairings will remain the same as canon so no worries about any of that stuff.**

**OH YEAH! One more thing. I know that challenge fics are not really allowed but I kinda want to get this one off my chest. This is for fans of Naruto and One-Piece:  
**

**Naruto is Killer (Eustass Kidd's second in command).**

**Any rating, I don't honestly care. No Yaoi please, I already see enough here in FF (Hell, with a dude like Killer you probably won't be able to pair him with anybody, he'll just kill 'em lol).**

**Setting can be anything you want it to be. For example, Naruto escaping to the One Piece world or Killer being reincarnated as Naruto, it doesn't matter (I just want to read a good fic).**

**My reason for the character of choice? Killer. Is. A. Badass. Enough said XD. If anyone wants a pic of him, look on the OP wiki or on Google, it shouldn't be too hard to find him...**

**Anyway, I thank anybody that decides to take this idea up, and anyone can do it.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Endo.**


End file.
